Eternally Yours
by SellingCookiesOnTheDarkSide
Summary: First fic, please don't be too harsh. Someone has to close the doors of death and Percy Jackson decided it was herself. Warnings: Chaos!fic (no betrayals) Fem!Percy/Nico.Rated T just in case.
1. The House of Hades

**A/N:So first fanfic, first chapter. English is not my native language, so bear with me. Began in the HOH, a book which I haven't really read yet... **

**Warning: kinda AU, since Percy is female. (Somewhat) OOC characters. Made up HOH contents.**

**Pairings: Nicercy (Pico), Jasper (Jiper). more later**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own PJO and HOO **

Ch.1 The House of Hades

The Argo ll crew just rescued Persephone Jackson and Annabeth Chase from Tartarus. It would be nice to have a rest. But no luck, dozens of monsters were rushing out of the unclosed Doors of death, like a dam sna-hole. It seem impossible for just eight demigods to win this fight, even if they're the most powerful ones. Nico di Angelo sliced through another telekhine with his Stygian iron sword ,leaving golden dust floating in the air. A scream was heard from his right, he turned to see Piper McLean falling to the ground with deep claw marks on her stomach. Nico felt the hopelessness overwhelming him again as he notice a few Empousa returning to the doors... are they retreating? No, definitely not... It was then it hit Nico - they were waiting one - probably two - of them to sacrifice, a price for closing the doors, a price that may wake Gaea up completely, a price that may decide the fate of the world. Soon, the monsters are disappearing one by one. Like they were merciful enough to leave the demigods for a time to say goodbye. Jason Grace dropped his sword and ran to his girlfriend's side. He kneel down, grasped Piper's hand, bringing it to his cheek.

"No..." he whispered/yelled, "no, no, NO! Pipes, you're not dying on us. You're not leaving me. SOMEONE GET AMBROSIA AND NECTAR!" But Jason know by heart that the wound is too deep if they returned to the ship. It's too late to get it now...

Piper coughed some blood out. "Don't, I won't make it..." Her voice was weak and fragile, yet still fighting to live.

Jason sobbed" No, no, there must be a way." Piper smiled as if he said something funny, as if she's no longer in pain.

"I'm a lucky girl, Sparky, lucky to have you. Remember, I love you. Happy early birthday, Perce." With that, her smile frozen, the life left her eyes. Jason's tears were now dripping off his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Nico stepped in," May I?" It took a minute for Jason to get it, but he eventually nodded and stopping the tears. Nico gently closed Piper's eyes, sending her to eternal sleep. He chanted in greek. Only the Greeks understood.

_"I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, bless you, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Your soul shall be release, passing the judgment and reach Elysium."_

Piper's lifeless body turned into sparkly pink glitter that shine in the air, indifferent from monsters, hers was full of love and passion. You can actually feel the heat.

There was a comfortable silence. Jason close his eyes and smile sadly.

Nico was the first one to speak.

"Percy? Where're you going?" Everyone turned to the daughter of Poseidon.

Percy was walking towards the doors. She was inches away but stopped when he called her. Everyone know what was she about to do.

"Seaweed brain, no, you don't have to do this." Annabeth begged.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose any one of you anymore." Her tone was desperate.

"Perce, we _need_ you." _I _need you, Nico wanted to add.

"Percy, _please._" Hazel pleaded, She only known Percy for weeks and she already treat her like an older sister she never had.

Percy faced them and shook her head." You said it yourself, Haz, Gaea isn't our biggest problem, the doors are. Someone has to close it, one way or another."

"Then we'll close it the other way." Frank said stubbornly.

"Guys, it's okay, really." She smiled a painful smile that made Nico's heart ache. Before anyone could protest, she continued. "Tell my parents, including Paul, Pinecone face and everyone that I'm sorry. Tell Travis to stop staring at the strawberry fields." Only Nico and Annabeth got what she meant and crack a weak smile.

"Oh, and Nico?" He looked up. She grabbed his collar and crash her lips to his. Nico widen his eyes but kiss back.

It seemed like a decade long. She pulled back with a cute, yet sad smile on her face.

" I'm sorry." She said those two words again.

"Sephy, don't." the depression in his voice were clear, even to him.

And _of course_ she ignore him."Bye guys, love ya."

The door was closed.

Nico dropped to his knees, still processing what just happened. How could he had let this happened? He could have stopped all of this. Personal loyalty. Ugh, he hate their fatal flaw. Holding grudges was children of Hades' and because of it, he almost killed Percy.

Percy.

He had a crush on the daughter of Poseidon ever since she (along with Annabeth, Thalia and Grover) saved Bianca and him. He'll always remember her adorable confused face when they signaled her that Dr. Thorn was behind her, the forced smile when Nico boomed her with his childish questions or the look of her wanted to strangle him. The good old times, when everything is simple, though his past self might not agree.

"It's gonna be alright." Annabeth tried and failed to comfort Nico.

"Yeah, but Luke's in Elysium and Percy's in Tartarus." Annabeth winced at the son of Hermes' name.

"Wait, he hasn't reborn yet?"

"Yep, alive and kicking, oh wait, he's dead." after seeing Annabeth's face of rage, he sighed." He said he's waiting for a certain daughter of Athena." that calmed her down and making her face blushed a cherry red color.

"Ummm, who is this Luke guy you talked so much about?" Leo asked.

"No one." they said in unison. The others pouted.

Acting casual was the easy part for Percy. She took a deep breath and turned with eyes watching her hungrily. she bite her lower lip and held Riptide tightly in her head.

"The daughter of Poseidon came at last." the voice of Gaea echoed around the monsters.

"You haven't win yet, Gaea." Percy yelled at the roof. Gaea just laughed her evil laugh, slight different and more scarier (though she won't admit it afterwards) than the 'Muhahaha' laugh.

Suddenly, time literally stopped. Monsters stopped moving. Percy felt like she's the only color in a black n' white picture. She narrowed her eyes. It might be a trap from Gaea or something, to get her to lower her guard or... something (Wow, that sound lame even in her head). Light that was bright enough to make Percy cover her eyes surrounded the place. Percy let out a scream as she's being dragged in a portal, blacking out in progress.

**A/N: Don't worry, *cough, SPOILERS, cough* like other dead PJO characters, Piper won't be dead too long. *END OF SPOILERS * The whole Nico blessing Piper thing just sounded cool to me (yes, I know it's lame), so no flames on that, 'K? REVIEW and you'll have a blue cookie (: :) YAY So who should be pair up with Annabeth? :D I was thinking of Luke**

**or she could be single and joined the hunt?**

**REVIEW! **


	2. The Army of Chaos

**A/N:THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALERTS. I been squealing all night for this... Stop with the faces, if you had your first story, you'll know what I'm going though. Anyway, thanks you guys. LOVE YA. **

**D****ISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO and HOO... but I do own this cookie (: :) :D**

Ch.2 The Army of Chaos

Percy had a nice and long sleep, but it's just not dreamless. Did she mentioned that she hate demigod dreams?

_"Nico, talk to me." Hazel, his sister said with depress. They were sitting in a bedroom at the Argo ll. Maybe Nico's who was lying on his bed._

_"I can't believe she gone." He murmured, "it should have been me..."_

_"Stop blaming yourself. If you were the one to close it, imagine what would she feel?" Annabeth tone down her 'daughter of Athena' voice, replaced by sadness. Percy then noticed all the seven were in the room._

_"What are we going tell the campers in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?" Jason rubbed his head._

_"Forget that, what would we tell Lord Nept- I mean, Lord Poseidon?" Frank cried._

_"Let just not talk about it anymore." Nico grumbled, "oh, and guys?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" They all shoot worried looks and closed the door before leaving._

_"I miss you, sephy." He whisper to a picture of Percy and him. Percy smiled at that. They took it right after the second Titan War with arms wrapped around each other. They thought that it was going to be a peaceful, relaxing summer, where they can live happily even after. There were no goddesses out there to kidnap you nor one to destroy the world along her evil minions..._

"Percy, wake up. You're just having a bad dream." a familiar voice called, but Percy just can't place a finger on it. She slowly opened her eyes to see a girl with starry black eyes looking down at her, her Long, silky dark hair hanging around her neck. Although her eyes are slightly different than before, Percy had no trouble recognizing her.

"Zoe!" She threw her arms around the daughter of Atlas, who was silently laughing. "How- what- I thought- Wait, am I dead?" The girl in front of her chuckled lightly. "Of course not, do I look like a ghost to you?"

Percy grinned, but quickly turned into a frown. "Um... Where exactly are we?" Before Zoe could answer, a voice came behind them. "We are currently in the Void, where the stars lay." a man by the door had the same starry eyes as Zoe. He was wearing a sparkly suit. Not the 'Twilight Edward Cullen' sparkly, it's the 'stars and milky way' sparkly.

"Lord Chaos." Zoe greeted with a smile. Percy decided to trust this dude.

"How are you doing, Persephone Jackson?" The man who was apparently 'Lord Chaos' asked kindly. Woah, wait ,'Lord Chaos'? Meaning _the_ Chaos? The dude who made the universe and stuff? _Ugh, I'm spending too much time with Annabeth._ She thought

"Why yes I am, as you put it, 'the dude who made the universe and _stuff'_." Percy blushed_. Oh crap, he can read minds._

"That is correct, Persephone, I can read minds." Percy glared at Zoe who was rolling on the floor, but the redden cheeks didn't help. "Percy would be fine, sir." Percy murmured.

Chaos smiled. "No need for the 'sir's _and_ 'lord's." he sent a pointed look at Zoe as well." So Percy, would you like to join the Army of Chaos?" That was sudden.

"Whaaaa?" was her intelligent reply. The two other occupants in the room laughed.

"You see, I can the sense that, in the future, there's going to be another war." Percy can't help but gasp." and without any help, Olympus _will_ fall. But I, myself, cannot interfere fate, much, so I created an army." he said it in the most casual way possible.

"And you want _me_ to join it?"

"Well, it was actually my idea (you can thank me later) and since you were in Tartarus, we decided to save you!" Zoe piped cheerfully.

"Wow, thanks." Percy commented drily. "You sure changed a lot..."

"So, will you join us?" Chaos asked again.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just too much information right now. Let me get this straight, you want me to join your army-"

"Lead." Chaos scoffed and he was ignored.

"-and save the world, _again_?"

"That's about it."

"What happens if I refused?"

Chaos sighed. "Then I would have no choice but to send you back."

"To Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No, Percy-"

"Camp Jupiter would be great, too."

"It's Tartarus." Zoe warned.

"What? Why? How is that even fair?"

"Ancient rules. It's either leave you or keep you." Chaos sounded truthful enough. Well, sometimes, ancient rules are bitches.

"Will I even get to see my - Uh - friends again?"

"Yes, in less than a year. I guaranty."

Percy was in deep thoughts. When will she and the rest of the world ever get a break? Sometimes, dying seems like a better option. Seeing old friends, meeting legends. Why is she even hesitating? It will be less than a year to see Annabeth, to see Nico... Chaos seems like a cool dude. Zoe seems to trust him. And that's kinda hard to do. Maybe he poison her *Gasp* She is acting strange, no harm in hurting a little-Wait... Is he reading my mind...? Judging by the smirk: Sure hell he is.

"Fine." Percy grunted.

Chaos clapped his heads together, "Great! Zoe, mind to show our friend the place?"

"Sure, Chaos. Come on, Perce" She dragged the younger girl towards the doors, a long corridor revealed behind them.

Awkward silence... "So... uh, what happened to your eyes?" Okay, not a good way to break it. Percy let out a breath of relieved 'cause her friend shook her head fondly instead of hitting her. Zoe held out her hand and star light appeared.

"The exchange for being a star."

"It's beautiful." Percy breathe.

"Thanks." Zoe smiled, she reached for a knob."Here's your room"

"I'll get a room?"

"Of coures, silly, you're gonna stay here for a year."

"_Less_ than a year." Percy corrected.

"Less than a year." Zoe comfirmed as they enter.

Percy's room was similar to Poseidon's cabin in Camp Half-Blood. The same ocean theme. The ceiling added a stary-Wow, that's a big bed. She jumped on the bed._ Maybe this isn't that bad..._

**A/N:Lame ending I know. I relies that Zoe is _really_ OOC... oh well. 'About the 'thou's and 'thy's, I truly don't know those. Here's a cookie for eveyone :p**

**(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Void

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG! My mom banned me from the computer 'cause I got 6 out of 20 in my math test... most of the people in my class failed like me, but yea, this is kinda my fault. So here's your chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I WAS RICK, PERCY WOULD BE A GIRL.**

* * *

Ch.3 The Void

"So the 'being a star' thing's _exchange_ is," Percy mused, laying on her huge bed. "You get _beautiful_ starry eyes and really _cool_ powers?"

Zoe groaned "For the last time, it's not only about those."

"I know. Just wanted to lighten up the mood."

"Look Percy, I know this is really too much for you now. But you'll get used to it."

Percy sighed. "So what happened with you today? I thought Chaos sneak caffeine in your coffee in the morning when you're reading the newspaper or something."

Zoe facepalmed, "There is already caffeine in my coffee-which I don't drink any-and really, Perce? newspaper?" the daughter of Poseidon tried to look innocent as possible, emphasis on _tried._

"Sorry, seph." That was sudden.

Percy tilted her head."What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Sorry for acting all jumpy today."

"You're apologizing 'cause of that? Jeez, you're even worse than me, feeling sorry for everything."

Ignoring her, Zoe said, "It's just... I haven't talk to anyone except for Chaos for years"

Percy stared at her in shock before grinning. "Well, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily, Z'"

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing... Z'"

"You're hopeless."

Percy smiled at her. She developed a confusing mixtures of hatred and idolization for the daughter of Atlas during the quest for Annabeth and Artemis. Once _she_ stopped glaring like she punch her grandmother, the hatred dissolved naturally. Although she wouldn't admit directly to Zoe, she did cried a little - just a teensy bit - when she became one with the stars. Just like Annabeth, Thalia and countless others-

Zoe was family.

In some ways, they are very similar. They are both competitive and loyal to where they belong. They could be sisters with each other. This is another perk of being a demigod - demi-titan in Zoe's case, and as cheesy as it might sound - that they were all a big family. Getting killed could happen to anyone, demigods or mortals, just by the fact that monsters are out there targeting the first ones. If Poseidon havn't met her mother, she wouldn't have met Nico.

"I miss you, Z."

"Miss you too, Perce." Zoe smiled, standing up.

"We just sat." Percy whined. "I'm tired."

"Come on I got someone to show you."

"What? I thought you said-"

"Just come." Percy pouted but followed.

* * *

"Aww, she's so adorable." Percy gushed, showing her more femininity side. The mother bear, Callisto purred under her arms, clearly enjoy being praised. Callisto is the same women described as Zeus' lover in the Greek mythology. The same one that was transformed into a bear and was settled among the stars.

"A human can choose to return to Elysium or not but animals and objects must stay." Zoe explained as she padded the bear cub, Arcas, Callisto's son with Zeus. Percy nodded in understatement after imagined an image of a giant crab chasing after a bunch of people screaming around Elysium. *shudders*

"She has been a great company and also a reminder of Lady Artemis."

"Hey, about that, are you still a hunter?" Percy asked while trying on a tiara which belonged to Dionysos' wife, Ariadne. Percy has faint memory of the immortal daughter of King Minos of Krete (a guy who she despise with a heart) when they were at the party after the gods have voted on 'How to Kill the Demigods That Save Our lives'.

"Nope. But I cherish my moments with lady Artemis and my fellow sisters."

"Oh, uh, good for you." She said awkwardly.

Zoe smirked, " Well, good to know you didn't change much."

Percy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, unlike someone who might be sitting right in front of me." She joked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Aww, you're making me blush. but thank you for appreciating my odd sense of humor, Miss Nightshade." The last sentence was said in a light british accent.

"Why, you are very welcome, Miss Jackson." Zoe said with the same accent. Both girls fell into fits of laughter.

"Or," Zoe said in a mischievous tone once they stopped laughing." should I said Mrs. di Angelo?" The daughter of Poseidon flushed a bright cherry red that could match Apollo's sacred cows.

"H-How did you know?"

The former lieutenant of Artemis laughed and wriggle her fingers, "'Cause I know all and seen all."

"Stalker." She managed to grunt.

"Love you, too. So, how does the son of Hades taste like?"

"ZOE!"

The 'yelled' girl raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She murmured something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Zoe teased. The younger girl glared with her red face, "Warm."

"Awww." Zoe mocked.

"Shut up!"

"What ever you say, Princess."

"I need some fresh air."

"Of course you do. Explored palace while you're at it."

" 'K, thanks."

Percy walked through the marble floors and numerous of doors 'till she reached a giant **(A/N: It's late in HK, so my brain is lacking words right now,sorry)** door which you usually find in the palace of kingdoms. Inside was a magnificent and majestic site. Books were stack up neatly high in the tall book shelves. To say Percy wasn't a fan for books was an understanding. But the only reason for that is because of her annoying dyslexia blocking her way to read English. Percy could tell all these books were Greek in language. She ran her fingers though the book spines.

_'Το ξίφος του Άδη'_ The Sword of Hades... they made a book about it?

_'Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς'_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire... Goblet of Fire?

_'Περσεφόνη Jackson και ο κλέφτης Lightning'_ She frozed.

Persephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

A book about her.

Percy quickly scanned the rest for similar.

_'Η Θάλασσα των τεράτων_' The Sea of Monsters

_'Η Τελευταία Ολυμπίαn'_ The Last Olympian

Oh gods, there's more. What was going on?

'_Η Τελευταία Ολυμπία'_ The House of Hades...

"Ah, I see you have found my books."

Percy turned so quick that she hit her head against the book shelves.

"Chaos." rubbing her head, she greeted with polite.

"A book or two about yourself?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"Know?" Chaos laughed "I_ am _a primordial god."

"Right."

"Do you have a question for me, Percy?"

"Of course. Why are there books about me?" Chaos just smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done. So what do you think? The books are just something I came up with when I was bored. I laughed when I had to type Harry Potter. there will be a few more chaps untill we go on to the giant war.**

**Not much to say here.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
